The 70th Hunger Games
by Stars-sunshine27
Summary: TItus, a boy in District 6 mentioned by Katniss. He had went crazy during the hunger games, but what was his reason? When him and his sister are both reaped for the Hunger Games,thats when the story begins, Read about Titus's hunger games here:
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, the first thing I did was look for Sofia and Leo, it's a habit of mine, as if I was afraid they would have disappeared into the night while I was asleep. Sofia was already awake, eyes wide open, unblinking. Leo was fast asleep, his tiny hands clenched in a fist.

"Sofia," I whispered. Her head whipped around. "Let's go." I mouthed. We got washed and dressed. Our father had already left, it wasn't really surprising though, he always did that. Leaving without any warning, any indication. "Is it okay to just leave him here?" Sofia asked anxiously. "He'll be fine, Kath'll be here soon, till then Fighter would keep him company." I said. Fighter was our pitbull, he doesn't do much but he looks deathly scary.

As we walked side by side I looked at my sister's face. Chalk white, tinged with gray. "Did you even sleep at all last night?" I asked her.

"Did you?"She replied, her eyebrows raised.

No, I didn't. Probably neither did most people in Panem. Today was the day of the reaping. We walked in absolute silence for a while, thinking. Today was the day of reaping for the 70th Hunger Games. Which means it has been 70 years since the Dark Days, when the 13 districts rebelled against the Capitol that ruled over them. When they had lost, District 13 was completely destroyed and they invented the Hunger Games. The rules were simple, a boy and a girl tribute from each district is selected in a process called the reaping, then they are tossed into an arena to fight each other to the Death. Last one alive wins, allowed to come home to a life of luxury in Victors Village.

In celebration of todays Reaping it was a holiday. That means the factories were closed. The streets were completely deserted. No one around but the Peace Keepers. "They are probably setting everything up in The Square." Sofia said bitterly. I shot her a warning look. A deserted street with only Peace Keepers is not the place to start mouthing of. When we arrived at the Apothecary's the Sun was already rising. As we slipped in a tiny bell rang.

The Apothecary's smelled of mixed plants and herbs. Susan was arranging a row of bottles on a display. "Titus! Sofia!" She said hurrying over. Susan was thin frail looking woman, she had her greying hair knotted up in a bun and she moved in quick twitchy movements. "Hey Susan." Sofia said as she walked up to the counter. "We got more stuff for you." She said pouring out the contents of a paper bag onto a clean sterile counter

"Oh, Excellent." Susan muttered then hurried over to sort through the leaves and herbs while muttering to herself. Susan practically saved our lives, we collect ingredients for her, she gives us our coins, its as simple as that. District 6's main production may be medicine but most of us in the Districts could never afford them, they're for Capitol use only. Anyone caught trying to smuggle medicine out of the factories, no matter how dire the situation would be mean a public hanging.

That's what small apothecary shops like Susan's are for, for the ill here in District 6. Susan pressed some coins into Sofia's hands and as we were about to leave Susan called after us, "Good Luck." Her eyes solemn, her expression grim. Sofia ran over and hugged Susan, I merely nodded. Sofia was younger than me by a year, she had wispy pale blonde hair, almost white and gray eyes. We were almost opposites really, she's so small, frail even as if a strong gust of wind would blow her away. I have brown hair, brown eyes and a much bigger built, Sofia calls me Hercules, a character she had read from a really old history book. I had always thought that as the brother I would be the one constantly protecting her.

But I soon learn Sofia can take care of herself.

When we reached the square it was already packed. I looked around and I saw Leo clinging on the skirt of Kath's dress, my father was probably somewhere a long the back with his rowdy friends. All of them behind the roped off corner for the onlookers. I gave Leo a little wave and slunk of the 15 year old section, Sofia hurried of the 14 year old section just as the anthem of Panem rang out. The mayor stepped forward, an elderly man with a rough warn face but eyes full of malice. The square was lined with Peacekeepers, guns ready in their hands.

Oh the stage there was a row of people seated on chairs. The past victors, Roland and Syera sat side by side, they had won one year apart, their skin was a sickly yellow, bulging bloodshot eyes. They had been addicted to morphling as long as I could remember. Sonic a woman in her 60's seemed healthy enough although there was a hollow look in her eyes as if her mind was far far away.

On a table there were 2 huge glass balls filled with tiny strips of paper. One of those strips of paper has my name on it, Titus Aphee, just one, Sofia and I had never signed up for tassarae we nearly had to once or twice but we survived.

When the mayor finished speaking a man jumped to his feet, he had his wavy hair dyed white, spirals tattooed on his face and he was wearing a gleaming blue suit that sparkled. He clapped his hands together and beamed at us but it was obvious his focus was on the Television Cameras set up around the square. "Time to start the Reaping!" He said cheerfully.

"Gentlemen." He said as we hurried over the glass ball with the boys names in it. His hands dug furiously into through the strips of paper and finally pulled one out. He unfolded it and read clearly, "Titus Aphee."

I felt my heart sink, I couldn't breathe. Thousands of eyes turned and looked at me, thousands of pitiful, yet obviously relieved faces. I lifted my head high, and squared my shoulders. If I had to go in to the arena I might as well go in with a brave face. There was a thud, Sofia, collapsed on the floor, head in hands. The crowd had parted around her as if she was an infectious disease. I looked away. It was better me than her anyways.

Floreen Spades clapped me on the back "Well you're the lucky one!" he said. His snow white teeth flashing at me. Yeah, I'm the lucky one. "Now for the ladies!" He said rushing over to the glass orb. I wonder who would It be, the girl that I would have to kill to come back to Sofia and Leo, would I know her? Would that make it even more difficult to kill her off?

Floreen unfolded the paper and there was a look of surprise on his face. " Well what do you know!" he said smiling at the audience. "Sofia Aphee."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Floreen said Sofia's name I had felt as if the world had tumbled down on top of me, crushing me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I could do was watch helplessly as Sofia's tiny figure climbed up the stairs to the podium.

At last I managed to regain my voice but I felt panic rising up my chest, threatening to choke me. "Now would anyone like to volunteer?" Floreen asked the audience pleasantly. Absolute silence, nobody said a word. "Okay then-" Floreen said but I cut him of. "Wait!" I heard myself shout. "Are you freaking kidding me? None of you would like to volunteer!" My voice was rising now. I could tell I was on the brink of hysteria. "NONE OF YOU?" I yelled, my voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Sofia. "Just leave it Titus." She said calmly. I looked at the crowd, most of them looking at the ground, guilty. I gave them one last disgusted look and took my place next to Sofia as the anthem of Panem rang out. I felt anger, red hot anger. How could District 6 just stand there and let a brother and sister go into the arena against each other, it had happened before but I had somehow thought that my district cared more, but when it comes to the Hunger Games, I guess you can't really rely on anyone.

As the anthem died out, a group of Peacekeepers herded us into the Justice Building, It had seemed as if the Peacekeepers did not want us communicating as there always seemed to be one of them separating us. We marched a long a wide hallway, the floors covered in a rich green carpeting, creamy lilac walls hung with pictures and paintings of the mayor.

Then we reached 2 doors opposite each other, I was sent into the left, Sofia the right. The room was huge, bigger than that of my entire house. Walls painted bright red, luxurious armchairs, a Persian rug laid out on the floor and a giant plush sofa that dominated the room, a platter of cookies was on glossy looking coffee table, but I wasn't hungry.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to clear my head. We had only one hour to say goodbye, then we board a train, and be on our way to the Capitol. I needed this time to compose myself, I had to be strong for so many reasons, Capitol people would want to sponser people that looked like that could take care of themselves, and to keep us alive we definitely need sponsers, and Sofia. How can she be strong about this if I'm not.

There was a knock on the door, and Kath and Leo was ushered inside by a Peacekeeper. Kath's eyes were rimmed red and clutching her hands was Leo, looking around at the grandeur of the room. He really had no idea what was happening. Kath and I looked at each other for a moment, then she whispered "Oh, Titus."

Kath was quite literally the girl next door, we had grown up together really, we walked to school together, we helped each other with homework. She was always there for me. That was it though, it was clear we would never me more than friends.

She rushed over and I gave her a hug, "Take care of Leo, " I said, I was on the verge of tears and I didn't like it. She pulled back and said "You know I would, Titus!"

"I know." I said looking away.

We were silent for while, just looking at each other, then I called out to Leo" Come here buddy." Leo toddled up to me and clambered clumsily onto my lap. "Sofia and I are going away okay, Leo. We're going away." I said looking straight at him. Its surprising how much Leo looked like our mother.

Same brown hair , same illuminating blue eyes. My 2 year old brother was my only reminder of her really, as she had died giving birth to him. "I'm not coming back Leo." I continued. I could hear Kath crying now, "But I'll do whatever I can to make sure Sofia does! I will!" I said, it was as if I was trying to reassure myself as well as Leo.

"She is coming back." I said quietly. Leo looked at me, his tiny little hands stretched out patted my head. I gave a little laugh. "You're going to grow up to be a great man, Leo." I said. We sat there, in absolute silence letting the time creep by, Leo cuddled up in my arms when finally a Peacekeeper entered, "Times up." He said in a monotone. I gave each of them a hug one last time, " I love you Leo." I told him "Remember that.".

"Goodbye Titus." Kath said and then the door closed between us.

I looked at the ceiling ,I had no idea how I was going to get through this. The door opened and Susan slipped into the room. I somehow felt reassured by Susan's presence. Susan was our mother's best friend.

It was her that had tried every remedy possible, it was her that had never left my mothers bedside. As much as tried however towards the end she said to us, "Nothing works, the only thing would be Capitol medicine." That was when we knew our there wasn't any hope.

Sofia and I took care of Leo while Susan worked on our Mum. It didn't feel as though only our mother was dying though, it felt as if our Father was too. Each day that passed, each time my mother slipped further and further away from us it felt as if my father was going with her. He aged so much in those weeks, every second had felt like an hour, it was a waiting game. It had felt as if we were surrounded by darkness, creeping closer and closer. Sofia and I stuck together, sometimes we talked about it but most of the time, we kept silent, sitting side my side, comforted by each others presence we barely slept between worrying and taking care of Leo.

Sometimes when I was on my own I would think to myself, why us. Why us and not somebody else, some other family. People in the district stopped by, those that can afford it brought dinner, or basic necessities, those that couldn't, brought their condolences.

Finally, on a cold windy Monday morning we woke up to find that our mother was gone. Susan told us she had died in her sleep, painless. Painless for mom maybe but not for us, left behind. Susan didn't come by anymore, I think she had felt guilty that she had been unable to save her best friend.

After that was when my father started drinking, it was as if we weren't there at all. He went to work, came home and drank until he passed out while we struggled by.

Then one day, there was a knock on the door and Susan was there, carrying a little cardboard box. She had been by to bring us a little photo album, of mom. Then she stepped in, and she saw our house. There was piles of stuff thrown around from dad's drunken fits, a pool of vomit that I had forgotten to clean. It was amazing how fast things could change in a month really. Our life seemed to have fallen to pieces.

Then Susan came back into our lives. Little by little things started to get better, the only thing that didn't was dad, but it didn't matter so much now that we had Susan.

I went over an gave her a hug. "I was just in your sisters room," and as if she could read the question that was about to come out of my mouth she said, "She's holding up really well." Good, I thought.

"Now how about you?" She said looking over at me as her fingers fidgeted. Susan could never keep still. "I'm fine." I said. " First thing you have to do is strategize Titus." She said looking at me with intelligent blue eyes. "When you go into the arena you have to know exactly what to do." I nodded.

"I suggest the Cornucopia." She said leaning forward. The Cornucopia, a golden horn with a moth at least 20 feet high filled with items that helps the tributes survive in the Games, Food, water, weapons, medicine and clothing. "You want me to fight it out with the Careers?" I asked her astounded.

"I think you can do it, Titus, but it's risky." She said. We sat there, discussing strategy. Edible plants, weapons we saw in previous Hunger Games. Though in the end I still wasn't sure what I was going to do. Then the same monotone voice said "Times Up." And Susan was gone.

The rest was just a string of people that came in for a couple of minutes, neighbors, school friends, patients. I waited, only when there was 1 minute left did I realize that no, my father wasn't coming.

I knew it wasn't he didn't want to. He couldn't .He wasn't a strong person, when mother was around, he was different, happier but the same. He avoided things that were difficult to face. I knew that what he really couldn't face was seeing his 2 children going into the Hunger Games. That was why I forgave him.

Then we were in a car, on our way to the train station. Sofia and I didn't let go of each others hands once. We were in this together, but only one could come out alive.


End file.
